Thomas and Friends MINIS (app)
Thomas and Friends MINIS is a mobile game developed by Budge Studios released on 16 September 2017. It allows players to build their own MINIS layouts and collect engines. The game is free to download, but additional in-app purchases must be made to unlock all its content. Description Budge Studios™ presents Thomas & Friends™ Minis! Create your very own train set piece by piece and bring it to life with Thomas and all his friends. Customize endlessly and let your imagination run free with whirly waterslides, frozen loops, rainbow bridges, dino spine rails and more! Climb aboard your favorite Minis engine and experience every twist, turn and stunt! Ready, set, build! THE ULTIMATE TRAIN SET BUILDER * BUILD tons of exciting tracks, from twisting turns to rattling ramps. * ROCKET yourself through spectacular stunts, bold boosts and raging rollercoasters! * DECORATE your train set with tall trees, beautiful buildings and dazzling decorations. * PAINT your set’s terrain with sandy beaches, bubbling lava and snowy blizzards. * DRIVE through your creations in 3rd person with Thomas, Percy and more! * COLLECT golden gears to unlock epic engine skins like Hero Hiro or Spooky Spencer! * CREATE your world from scratch or play with one of our awesome pre-made sets! * IMMERSE yourself in your train set and experience it like never before with Augmented Reality! GET CREATIVE WITH 6 UNIQUE WORLDS TO DISCOVER * THOMAS’ COUNTRYSIDE: Explore the windmills, train stations and workshops of verdant Sodor! * GORDON’S WINTER WONDERLAND: Ride over frozen bridges and crash through ice walls! * PERCY’S SPOOKY FOREST: Dare you enter the hollow log tunnel and haunted mansion? * TOBY’S BUSY CITY: Visit the fire station, hospital and deliver the mail downtown! * SPENCER’S AQUA PARK: Dive through the whirlpool tunnel and slide down the waterslide loop! * JAMES’ JURASSIC COVE: Venture to the lost land of treasure-filled cars and triceratops skull tunnels! Gameplay Players can build their own layout by placing terrain, track pieces, buildings, and scenery on a board and run MINIS engines on them. Players can view the layout from the engine's perspective, as well as being able to sound their whistle, and stop or start them. The layout can also be viewed from a distance for players to take photos, and can also be viewed in augmented reality on supported devices. A gold gear will briefly appear on the layout for players to build track on and send an engine to collect it. Collecting three gold gears will unlock a surprise pack containing a new building or scenery piece. Players can also build a premade layout, and completing it will unlock a surprise pack containing a new engine. 50 engines from the MINIS range feature in the game. Characters * Thomas (free) ** Classic ** Construction ** Aquatic ** Hero ** Spooky * Gordon (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Chillin ** Graffiti ** Space ** Racer * James (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Dino ** Neon ** Bumble Bee ** Steel * Percy (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Dino ** Spooky ** Animal ** Chocolate * Toby (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Neon ** Advent ** Graffiti ** Robot * Spencer (in-app purchases) ** Old School (mislabeled as Classic) ** Aquatic ** Launcher ** Space ** Spooky * Hiro (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Animal ** Heroes ** Electrified ** Patchwork * Iron Bert (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Aquatic ** Electrified ** Neon ** Space * Victor (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Yellow (mislabeled as Aquatic) ** Hero ** Night Time ** Graffiti * Millie (in-app purchases) ** Classic ** Animal ** Construction ** Night Time ** Robot * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Shelves *Thomas' Countryside *James' Jurassic Cove *Percy's Spooky Forest *Gordon's Winter Wonderland *Spencer's Aqua Park *Toby's Busy City (also known as Toby's City Block) *Millie's Box (also known as Millie and her Night Time Switch) *Victor's Box (also known as Victor and his Hero Booth) *Hiro's Box (also known as Hiro and his Electric Launcher) *Iron Bert's Box (also known as Iron Bert and his Space Gate) Trivia * Mark Moraghan serves as the narrator for the game. * When Mark Moraghan says "Look how wonderful your train set is.", it is reused from the Magical Tracks app, when the engines chuff to the top of Boulder Cliff. *The MINIS in the Chillin', Hero, Aquatic, Racer, and Animal themes are referred to by their theme name as opposed to their actual name. Goofs *Iron Bert has a whistle despite being a diesel. *Classic Spencer uses Mono Spencer. *Yellow Victor is referred to as an Aquatic. *Neon Bert has black wheels like his prototype. Gallery ThomasMinis!Icon2.jpg|Halloween version of App Icon MINISApppromo.jpg|Promo from the Journey Beyond Sodor DVD booklet MINISApp1.png MINISApp2.png MINISApp3.png MINISApp4.png MINISApp5.png MINISApp6.jpg Category:Apps